The Morning After
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: Naruto wakes up and is surprised by a raven haired boy sleeping next him. He feels pain in a place he shouldn't and no matter how hard he tries he can't remember the night before. Still wanna get drunk at the party next weekend? SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to fantasize about Sasuke and Naruto being together. Get it?

**Summary:** Naruto wakes up and is surprised by a raven haired boy sleeping next him. He feels pain in a place he shouldn't and no matter how hard he tries he can't remember the night before. Still wanna get drunk at the party next weekend? SasuNaru Yaoi.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Meaning boy x boy relationship. At this point in time there is mild language and slightly suggestive scenes. Oh! and OOCness. Got a problem? Don't read it.

You have been warned.

**A/N: **At this point in time the rating is about PG-13, but as I don't know where I'm going with this let's leave the rating at T in case of lemony goodness in later chapters ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

Chapter One

After stretching out his body he rolled over on his side, searching for the time. He had a meeting with the Hokage at two o'clock and he really hoped he wasn't late. But rather than seeing his clock, he found his face less the six inches from his best friend. Surprised he quickly jumped back, doing his best to suppress a scream. He peered down on the ravenous boy sleeping soundly next to him.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered aloud. He scrunched up his face as he tried to think back to what happened last night. _Weird_, he thought, _I can't remember anything._ He continued to stare at the other boy, a million unanswered questions flying through his mind at once. But what puzzled him the most was the presence of the other boy, and his slightly sore ass.

* * *

><p>"Now any idiot could put two and two together, but get realistic here, Sakura-chan. There's no way Sasuke and I could have slept together. It's just physically impossible. We can barely have a normal conversation without fighting, let alone anything else." Naruto whispered into the phone.<p>

"Ahahaha!" Sakura's laughter boomed through the cellphone, causing Naruto to move it away from his ear a bit. "Naruto, how naive can you be?"

He glared at nothing in particular and stated, "I'm being serious here Sakura. Just 'cause that happened between you and Sai and you're all lovey-dovey now, doesn't mean it works like that for us. There's just no way."

"Naruto, I'm being completely serious too. Is there really any other explanation for this morning? How else would your _you know_ be sore still if it had just been an injury. Plus, it's not like Sasuke to spend the night anywhere. And that includes your house."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied, rubbing his face and looking down at the sleeping boy inches away from him. Sasuke shifted slightly, surprising Naruto in the process. "Oh shit! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered loudly into the phone, his face paling. "I think he's waking up. What should I do?"

"Haha!" Her laugh rang through again, less loudly. "Naruto, just greet him normally okay? For all you know he doesn''t remember either, you were both smashed last night and if he doesn't you can just go on like nothing happened, right? So I'll leave you to it. Call me later to fill me in on all the details 'kay? Bye!"

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" He whispered loudly as the phone started beeping at him, indicating that the line had been cut off.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke rubbed at his eyes, as discretely as possible Naruto slipped his phone back into his pocket.

When Sasuke awoke, he was totally disoriented. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, all he could remember was getting smashed the night before. He rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. First he saw legs and mentally cursed himself for going home with some random women, again. Then he noticed the blond flop of hair and familiar face that smiled awkwardly down at him.

"G-good morning?" The blond stuttered out, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hn." His reply was short and simple as he hoped his morning habit of talking to much wouldn't out him now.

He looked around the room and noticed he'd spent the night at Naruto's. _Damn. Why can't I remember anything? _He cursed himself again. He looked expectantly at Naruto who just shook his head.

"I don't remember either." He replied sheepishly.

"Hn. This is your fault, you know. Usaratonkachi." Sasuke said, getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Naruto's face went red with anger. "How is this in any way my fault? Bastard!" Naruto's voice rang after him.

"Hmm... I don't know, how bout it was your idea to go to the party in the first place, and then your idea to drink. What was it you said again? _Oh Sasuke, don't be such a downer, drink this, enjoy yourself for once!_" He said it in a mock tone of Naruto.

Naruto fumed. _He dare he blame me for trying to cheer him up when he's been a sour puss all week!_ He thought. "Whatever, Teme! Nobody told you to keep drinking!"

Sasuke stuck his head out the door then, "Well since you brought me a drink everyone decided it'd be a good idea to bring me one! And with Sakura glaring at me with a _Make any of my friends cry and I'll break your face look_, I couldn't exactly refuse now could I!"

"Awe, Sasuke's being such a nice boy now," he mocked and stuck his tongue out at the raven.

"Tch. You know I'm still being monitored so Shut. Up!" Sasuke spat back. "I'm using your shower by the way, so leave me alone now."

Naruto pulled down the lid of his left eye and continued sticking his tongue out at his friend as he closed the door. "Whatever Sasuke-teme."

As Sasuke undressed to get in the shower, he noticed a couple of used condoms in the garbage. He raised his voice enough to be heard through the door "Dobe! Did you notice any signs of females being here last night?"

Naruto looked around, "Not that I've seen, but I haven't left the bedroom yet!" He yelled back.

_Tsk_. Sasuke thought as he turned the water on and hopped in the shower. _Not how I wanted to start the morning_.

* * *

><p>Later That Night, Sasuke's House.<p>

Sasuke laid back on his bed, his pale body contrasting greatly with his deep, navy blue sheets. _Shit, even after all this time, I can still only remember bits and pieces. And the problem is, they way they're fitting together, isn't looking good. _

He rolled onto his left and grabbed his cellphone from his bedside table, and hit speed dial #1.

Naruto threw clothes all over his room._ SHIT! No matter how much stuff I throw around, I just can't find it! What the hell did I do with my pants, I need to call Sakura asap. _As Naruto picked up a pair of grey sweat pants, they begun to ring_. Nice!_ He thought, doing a little happy dance around the room.

Upon pulling the phone out of his pocket and reading the caller ID, Naruto's face paled. So_ not the person I wanted to talk to_. He thought, clicking the answer button.

"What do you want, Teme?" He asked, sarcasm spilling from each word.

"Idiot, have you remembered anything?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the rude way Naruto answered the phone.

Naruto got nervous at the mention of last night. Yes, he had remembered a bit, but nothing he wanted to discuss with his heartless best-friend. Nervously, he replied. "N-no. Nothing r-really."

Sasuke could hear through Naruto's voice that the blond was rubbing the back of his neck right now. He sighed. _What could have happened to make Naruto not wanted to share it with me?_ He wondering to himself. "Alright, Dobe. Call me if you do. I don't like forgetting whole nights of my life."

"R-right." He responded quickly and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wished I owned Naruto so Sasuke would come back and they could begin the _loving _relationship :)

**Summary:** Naruto wakes up and is surprised by a raven haired boy sleeping next him. He feels pain in a place he shouldn't and no matter how hard he tries he can't remember the night before. Still wanna get drunk at the party next weekend? SasuNaru Yaoi.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Meaning boy x boy relationship. At this point in time there is mild language and slightly suggestive scenes. Oh! and OOCness. Got a problem? Don't read it.

You have been warned.

**A/N:** Thanks xHappyButton for being such an awesome beta, and getting this back to me so soon :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

Chapter Two

Sasuke laid back against his bed, trying to make sense of the fragments of memory he had of the night before.

_I watched Naruto walk around the room talking to random strangers, and smiling one of his happiest smiles. It made me jealous. What I really wanted right now was for Naruto to come to talk to me and look at me like that. After all, I only came here because the Dobe asked. Idiot._

_I watched him a bit longer, and then the strangest thing happened, he looked in my direction and we made eye contact. The smile he sent me was so different from the one he uses on everyone else. He looked truly pleased to see me and it sent shivers down my spine._

_The contact was brief but meaningful and I watched as he excused himself from the people he was talking to, grabbed an extra drink and walked up to me._

"_Sasuke, I didn't bring you here to stand in a dark corner by yourself. You're so gloomy." He smiled at his joke._

"_Dobe," I said and smirked. "Who exactly do you expect me to talk to? I don't know anyone here."_

"_So? Isn't that better? Plus there's a group of girls over there," he pointed to a circle of girls who were watching us. Giggling, they waved when we looked over, "who are dying to talk to you."_

_I scoffed. "Like I would wanna talk to any of them."_

"_Oh Sasuke, don't be such a downer, drink this and enjoy yourself for once!"' He said shaking his head slightly, "Look, Sakura is here too so at least talk to her. I'm going out to 'socialize' some more." He wriggled his eyes brows at me before taking off and I had to resist the urge to reach out and grab him. Man what was wrong with me tonight? I don't normally want him this bad._

_Wanting to forget all about my 'urges' I quickly downed my drink, and a couple more after that._

_Fuzziness, until,_

_My arm was around Naruto's waist as I tried to support him, even though I was also having trouble walking straight._

"_I'm taking you to your apartment okay, Dobe? You can't even walk straight." I smirked, laughing at his weakness._

"_Whatever, Sasuke-Teme!" He yelled back and pulled away from me, attempting to walk on his own._

_After he nearly fell into the ditch, and we'd both stopped our hysterical laughing, he let me help him walk straight._

_Fuzziness again, then_

_We entered his living room. Naruto's face was slightly pink from the alcohol, his eyes watery from laughing too hard, or something. But he was just so adorable in that instant I couldn't resist. I leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss on his lips. It was short, but I was sure it got the point across. I pulled back enough to gauge his reaction. His cheeks were fully red now and he asked in a slightly slurred, somewhat childish voice, "S'suke?'_

_Then nothing._

No more memories have come back to him yet. But those he did have, plus the condoms he found in the bathroom, made Sasuke think he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>The Next Afternoon, at Konoha Hospital.<p>

"Naruto, why are you here?" Sakura asked, trying her best to do her job while he shadowed her.

"Sakura, I…I think I remember what happened." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to look at him, disbelief and shock twisting her face. He smiled at her sheepishly and nodded his head, confirming what he had just said.

"I see..." She trailed off, looking into a distant place. "Meet me at the main entrance in 5, 'kay?" and she took off to her bosses office.

Opening the door, she said, "I'd like to take an hour lunch break now."

Shizune looked up from the paper work she was doing. "All right, have you finished everything you had been assigned?"

"Yup." Sakura smiled at her sempai as she answered.

"Very well, you can have the rest of the day off then. There aren't many patients to begin with." Shizune smiled at her kouhai before returning to her work.

Sakura's smile grew larger as she thanked Shizune before exiting the room.

"I'm leaving for the day." She said to the nurse tending the reception desk on her way out.

"Okay. Enjoy your afternoon off Sakura!" The girl replied while Sakura smiled politely back and nodded her head.

"Hey." Naruto called as Sakura approached him. "Wanna go to the cafe?"

"Un." She replied linking her arm with his.

"Soooo..." Her huge smile was barely visible behind the coffee cup she held up to her face. "Tell me what you remembered." As she spoke her smile took on an almost feline aspect.

Naruto blushed and wiggled in his chair under her heavy gaze. He was beginning to regret talking to her but... well he had to tell someone right?

"Okay so... here's as much of the story as I can remember. The rest I kind of just pieced together from what I know?" He said the last part more as a question then a statement, as if he was still unsure of himself.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, her smile not faltering as she recrossed her legs under the table. "Go on."

He glanced to the side before leaning in a bit. "Okay, so you already know we were both serious smashed last night right? Well the way I remember it, he helped me walk home, since I couldn't walk straight for the life of me and I nearly fell into the ditch." Sakura nodded her head, to show she was following him. "Then we got to the apartment and he had to like strip search me since I couldn't remember where I had put me keys. In the end, we remembered the one under the plant outside my door, causing us to laugh hysterically for nearly 10 minutes. I was laughing so hard, I had tears in my eyes. When we had finally got the door open, we stumbled into the house and I almost immediately I crashed onto the couch while Sasuke just stood over me smirking. The next thing I know, Sasuke's got his lips pressed to mine and just as soon as they were there, they were gone. I thought maybe he had fallen over or something, so when he stared into my eyes, I just stared back. At that moment in time, I have no idea what emotions my eyes and face were revealing to him, but the next thing I know we're making out on my sofa." His eyes finally met her gaze and he stared at her intently, trying to gauge her reaction.

She looked away briefly before saying, "And I know what happens the next morning as I get a call at 7:00am on a Sunday." She smiled at him, teasingly.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed at his neck. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I was kinda freaked." Then his face went serious as he asked, "But putting two and two together, we'd obviously get _that,_ right?"

Her smile didn't falter. "Yup, that's right Naru-chan. You became a big boy last night." She stuck her tongue out as she teased him. "No but seriously, isn't this a good thing for you? You've liked him ever since you started to chase him all those years ago. And yes I did notice that."

He looked away guiltily at her words. "But Sakura-chan, how do you know he didn't sleep with me just cause he was horny and drunk and I was there? You know recently a lot of people are saying I look like a girl." He looked away from her again and mumbled, "I really should get my hair cut again."

"Hmm.." Sakura seriously thought this over. Though she didn't believe it for a second, she decided it was a good opportunity to force Naruto to be honest with himself. "You know what? You could be right Naruto." Naruto could have gotten whiplash from how fast he turned to face her. "But the only way to find out is to ask Sasuke, himself no?"

Naruto groaned. He so did not want to confront Sasuke about this. Sasuke was a bastard and if used the right way, this could haunt him for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wished I owned Naruto so Sasuke would come back and they could begin the _loving _relationship :)

**Summary:** Naruto wakes up and is surprised by a raven haired boy sleeping next him. He feels pain in a place he shouldn't and no matter how hard he tries he can't remember the night before. Still wanna get drunk at the party next weekend? SasuNaru Yaoi.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Meaning boy x boy relationship. Some coarse language and OOCness. That's all in this chapt.

You have been warned :P.

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta, xHappyButtons for getting these chapters edited and back to me so fast:) I appreciate all your help :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

Chapter Three

It was midnight and Naruto still couldn't fall asleep. Sakura's words kept ringing in his mind. _Maybe you're right, Naruto. Maybe you're right, Naruto. Maybe you're right... _"Ah! Enough!" he yelled out into his room as he clutched his head._ I just want to get some sleep,_ he thought. Then suddenly an idea popped in his head.

_Sasuke should still be awake,_ he thought laughing to himself. _Now would be the perfect time to go, as he should be in 'Sleepy Sasuke' mode. _He raised from his bed and redressed, heading out the door to Sasuke's.

Three heavy knocks on the door, disturbed Sasuke as he was about to climb into his inviting bed. _Who could be naive enough to disturb me at this hour?_ He fumed as he quickly ran down the stairs to the door. He opened it, prepared to kick whoever's ass it was that prevented him from his slumber.

Much to his surprise, he found a blond-haired dweeb standing in from of him rubbing at his neck when he swung open the door. He glared intensely.

"Hey, Sasuke. Hehe."

The idiot's laugh was already getting on his nerves; he couldn't help the edge in his tone. "What. Do. You. Want. Naruto?" His glare sharpened slightly.

Naruto dropped his hand and matched Sasuke's glare with his own. "I need to talk to you."

Sasuke sighed. "Now? Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm tired."

Naruto smiled slightly, before quickly hiding it, keeping his intentions hidden from the raven haired boy in front of him. "No it can't wait. We need to talk now."

Naruto sat on the black leather couch and watched Sasuke shuffle around the kitchen. "Sasuke, I don't need anything..." He said his voice trailing off when Sasuke turned and glared at him some more.

"It's not for you, Dobe." Sasuke replied and went back to making his coffee.

Naruto sighed._ It's going to be a long night_, he thought as he began to regret his decision.

Sasuke grabbed his mug and entered the sitting area, choosing to sit in the lazy boy across from Naruto.

"So, what is it that's so important you came here at this time of night?" Sasuke inquired, his features were soft, but he still held his Uchiha mask in place.

Naruto shifted in his seat slightly, uncomfortable with the topic. "Well, you did say to call you if I remembered anything right?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke briefly before shifting his gaze away. Naruto's discomfort was starting to bother Sasuke as well.

"Hn." He replied and crossed his legs, resting his ankle on his knee.

Getting Sasuke's approval he answered the raven's unspoken question. "Right, well I think what I remember is too, um, important to talk about over the phone." Saying the word important as if he wasn't quite sure it was the right word to use.

"I see." Sasuke said and his eyes seemed to gaze into the distance as if he wasn't in the room anymore.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you remember something too?" Naruto's eyes swirled with curiosity and fear, of what Sasuke may already know.

"Hn." His eyes never fully came back to life as he looked at his friend.

"I see," Naruto broke eye contact once more, not wanting to look at Sasuke's lifeless eyes.

"Well, are you going to tell me anything?" Naruto asked, looking slightly over the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke's eyes finally refocused after Naruto asked his question.

"Hn. After you've given me all the information you know." The intensity of Sasuke's stare could have bore holes into the blonde's head.

Naruto was pissed. He hated how Sasuke had to know everything - all the information - first just so he could calculate what or how much to say to someone. He huffed then puffed his cheeks out. "Why do I have to be the one to talk first all the time?" Naruto pouted slightly.

"You came to my house, Dobe."

"Oh, so I should have invited you over to my place, and then you would have talked first? It doesn't matter where we are right?" The anger was evident in Naruto's voice.

"Hn."

He glared, "No matter where we are or what we're talking about you would have waited for me to come to you first! Sasuke-Teme!"

"That is true." Sasuke nonchalantly took a sip of his coffee.

"A-ah! You're so calculating and distrusting, you Bastard!"

"No one told you to hang around me, Idiot." Even as the words left Sasuke's mouth, he regretted saying them. He could see the pain flash in Naruto's eyes before anger consumed them completely.

"Well maybe I'll stop hanging around you then!" Sasuke cringed at the words. _Fuck,_ he thought. _I did it this time._

"Sorry, Naru-" Sasuke started, but stopped when he saw the glare directed at him, daring him to say more.

Naruto's face screamed out so many emotions. _He really can't control them_, Sasuke thought as he crossed the room, unable to control his own emotions. He wondered what his face looked like as he slowly approached the blond, walking slowly as if Naruto was a skittish wild animal.

"Naruto." Sasuke said Naruto's name with such grace and emotion, it surprised Naruto. His eyes widened as Sasuke stretched out his hand and gently stroked Naruto's face.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. You _are_ my best friend, you know." Sasuke's words were tender but they still brought pain to Naruto.

Naruto turned his head away as the words best friend rang through his mind. "I know." He whispered out and turned his head back to Sasuke, a smile plastering his face. "Teme."

Happiness slowly filled Naruto's eyes and Sasuke couldn't suppress the smile that lit up his whole face at the sight. "Dobe." He replied and sat down on the couch next to Naruto. "So... What do you remember, Idiot?" Sasuke smirked at the insult.

Naruto glared playfully back before replying. "Alight, Bastard. I'll tell you." Naruto's face suddenly became very serious. "'Though I don't remember the whole night yet."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head and knotted his fingers, leaning forward to rest his chin on them.

"Neh, Teme. No matter what's said tonight, promise we'll still be friends?" Naruto asked as concern glazed over his eyes.

"Isn't that a little childish, Dobe? Even for you? We're adults already." Sasuke stared at him.

"I'm serious, Sasuke." And by the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke knew he was.

"Alright. Whatever you say."

Naruto's blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he bounced in his seat. The smile on his face made him look like sunshine on crack.

"Okay. Well I remember being at the party and talking to people." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I'm just following through the night in order. Anyway, after the party was over, or at least over for us," he pointed between the two of them. "You helped me walk home, since I'm not as good with alcohol as you." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before continuing, "then we got to my house and we couldn't find the key, and we laughed for like twenty minutes before I remembered the extra under the plant. Then we went inside and you... um.. .you..." Naruto's face turned pink and with each stutter, grew redder.

Sasuke sighed, he was pretty sure what came next and he didn't want to prolong the pain any longer then he had too. "Just say it, Naruto."

"R-right." Naruto cleared his throat loudly and took a deep breath before yelling it out. "So then you -uh- youkissedme." He said it way to fast to be intelligible to most but Sasuke knew what he had said from his own memory.

Sasuke stared at him and Naruto squirmed in his seat under the Uchiha's gaze. "So that's all you remember?"

"Y-yeah." _Was he just going to ignore the whole kiss thing? Even though I've been stressing about it all this time?_ Naruto thought while biting on his nail.

"Don't do that." Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand from his mouth. "If you have something to ask me, then just ask me. Don't worry by yourself like that. It's a bad habit."

"Yeah…" _Like I could just come out and ask you about this without worrying what you'd say. _He finished his sentence in his head, placing his hand in his lap, missing Sasuke's touch.

Sasuke stared at Naruto expectantly and when Naruto didn't say anything he sighed. "Yeah, that's about as much as I remember too. But my memory is a bit choppier. Also I'm pretty sure you fell into a ditch before letting me help you walk home." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, Bastard." Naruto glared slightly. "What do you think happened after though? According to the um, flow of things?"

"Hn. I don't know. I can't remember anything." _I have a pretty good idea though, from the evidence of the morning._ Sasuke decided it was best to omit the last part.

"Oh." _Well I've pretty much figured out the answer. Not that I'd ever willingly tell you, Sasuke-teme. _Naruto wanted to say.

A few minutes of silence passed before either boy said anything.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked over at him, meeting his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you kiss me that night?" Naruto looked away at the last word, so Sasuke couldn't see the blush creeping onto his face.

Sasuke stared at him. Feeling as if he was frozen like a deer in headlights, how was he going to answer this question?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto was mine, it definitely would only be popular with girls, with all the yaoi-ness :)

**Summary:** Naruto wakes up and is surprised by a raven haired boy sleeping next him. He feels pain in a place he shouldn't and no matter how hard he tries he can't remember the night before. Still wanna get drunk at the party next weekend? SasuNaru Yaoi.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Meaning boy x boy relationship. Some coarse language, OOCness, and some limey yumminess.. That's all in this chapter

You have been warned :P.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to my lovely beta, xHappyButtons, once again for getting this back to me so soon. My fans really have you to thank for the quick releases. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

Ch.4 Coming Clean

"Why'd you kiss me that night?" Naruto looked away at the last word, so Sasuke couldn't see the blush covering his face.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't ruin their friendship. Plus this seemed like a pretty crappy time to get rejected in Sasuke's opinion.

"I was drunk." Sasuke's answer was short, and not a complete lie. But he felt bad when Naruto looked back at him and even though he tried, the blond couldn't hide the pain creasing his face.

"I-I see. Haha. I thought as much. It'd be weird if it was something else." Naruto babbled and wore a fake smile. Sasuke saw through it all, but he was afraid of the consequences of the truth.

"Hn." He replied coldly, and looked away absently.

"Well, it's late. Um, I think I'll take my leave now." Naruto announced, standing up.

Sasuke whipped his head back in Naruto's direction. "Dobe, it's like two in the morning. Stay the night here." He rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity, and tried to ignore the Dobe's obvious discomfort at the idea. Before Naruto had a chance to refuse, Sasuke stood as well and walked upstairs. He turned at the top and called down.

"Come on, Dobe. I'm not going to wait forever." Sasuke sighed at his friend's hesitation.

Slowly, Naruto followed him up the steps and into Sasuke's bedroom.

"You know where everything is, find something to change into. Then it's your choice to sleep where ever you want." Sasuke said as he yawned and crawled into his king sized mattress.

By the time Naruto had changed and reentered the room, Sasuke had already completely buried himself in his mass of dark blankets. He blended perfectly in with the sheets and if it weren't for his steady breath, one might not notice the boy sleeping there at all.

Not wanting to wake-up in the morning and get lost in the maze of rooms, he crawled into the bed beside Sasuke. If they could spend the night together in his single bed, sharing a king should be nothing. As he turned off the lamp beside him and got comfortable, Sasuke stirred slightly, and he couldn't resist the urge to pet the Raven's head, calming him.

Sasuke wasn't expecting Naruto to crawl into bed with him. As he was about to insult and kick the blond out, he felt a soothing hand pat his head, comforting him. He moved into the touch unconsciously, and though it was a king sized bed, they slept close enough together, it could have been a single.

* * *

><p>Next Morning.<p>

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open, surprised to find blond hair inches from his face. He sighed as the memories of the night before flowed back in. Rolling over slowly, as to not wake Naruto, Sasuke crawled out of bed and dressed, heading down stairs to make some breakfast.

Naruto woke up to the smell of his favorite breakfast meal. _Pancakes_, he thought and broke into a huge smile. Quickly, he dressed and headed down stairs.

He was greeted by a large stack of pancakes and Sasuke Uchiha in an apron. He chuckled softly as he sat at the island and waited to be served.

Sasuke turned and glared, knowing what the blond found funny. "Laugh some more and watch how I eat all your pancakes." He said, talking a little too much.

Naruto laughed full on now, "Teme, you hate pancakes! Which brings me to the question, what are you apologizing for?" Naruto stared at Sasuke, his face serious.

Sasuke sighed._ He may be dumb, but not that dumb I guess_. Sasuke handed him a plate full of pancakes, hoping to distract the blond.

"Not going to work." Naruto said drooling, and trying hard not to lose focus and chow down on those pancakes.

Sasuke smirked, seeing his plan working. "Hn." He replied and waited.

After five minutes, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "We'll talk about this later, Bastard!" He said and excitedly dug in.

Sasuke watched, and was happy to see he's friend so cheerful again. That look on the blonde's face last night was still bothering him, even this morning. Even though he knew he couldn't avoid the question for long, he sure was going to try and keep it from him as long as possible.

"Neh Sasuke, do you have any plans for today?" Naruto asked, wiping the syrup from his face.

Sasuke, who had been lost in his own world, was quickly brought back to reality. "Why?" He asked, with a cold, emotionless tone.

"Umm.. I thought maybe we could hang out since we do both have some time off. Is that a no then?" Naruto pouted, attempting to guilt Sasuke into it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend's pathetic attempted at coning him. "Hn." He replied, simply.

Naruto's face lit up. "Yay!" He yelled, shooting his hand over his head. "I'll be borrowing your clothes then~" his sing-song voice echoed as he bounded up the stairs.

"I'll be in your care," muttered Sasuke, trying to hide his pleasure at a chance to spend time with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Later That Evening, Shopping District.<p>

Skipping ahead and stopping in front of Sasuke, a huge grin spreading across Naruto's face. "Neh, Sasuke! Let's go to the lake by the Uchiha Complex!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at him, shocked. It had been a while since they'd been there together. "Hn." He replied, careful not to let any emotion show in his face.

Naruto's grin grew into a full blown smile as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him along.

"Usaratonkachi! You don't need to drag me!" Sasuke growled out. Naruto just looked back at him and smiled, increasing they're pace.

"Wow. How nogalistic!" Naruto said as he ran to the end of the dock.

"Idiot." Sasuke commented, "you're acting like a kid at Christmas."

Naruto turned and faced Sasuke, sending him a smile only he ever gets to see. With the sun setting in the background, and the lake lightly lapping against the dock, the scene looked too good to be true. Sasuke had to look away for fear of a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sa-su-ke!" Naruto called, and signaled for Sasuke to come sit beside him.

The dock creaked as Sasuke walked along it to where Naruto was sitting, gazing at the setting sun. "So why did you want to come here, Dobe?" He asked as he sat down beside the blond.

Naruto looked over at him and smiled. "Tell me about the pancakes."

"Tsk." The raven replied as he looked into the deep pool of green water surrounding them.

Naruto watched Sasuke intensity as he waited for a reply.

Sighing, Sasuke gave up trying to postpone the conversation any longer. He knew that hiding it would do more damage than just telling the truth. "Why did you pick this place, Dobe?"

"Ah! I asked you first, teme!" Naruto practically yelled in Sasuke face.

"Keep your voice down, Idiot! I'm right beside you!" Sasuke hissed back covering his ears.

"R-right. Well I'll answer your question after you answer mine." Naruto pouted. He hated being manipulated by Sasuke.

"Fine. I made you pancakes this morning as an apology for being so snappy last night."

"Ah! Teme! You're lying!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mou! I get it. I'll answer your question first okay? But then you have to promise to answer mine right after!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Well, this is where we always used to come to have our serious talks. I thought it might be easier for you to be open here since it holds so many memories for us." Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes daring the raven to try changing the subject again.

"Hn." Sasuke paused and gathered his thoughts. "I lied last night, and I felt kinda bad about it, so to relieve some of the guilt I made you pancakes." Finishing his sentence, Sasuke looked away from Naruto, not wanting to hear the question he knew would follow.

"What did you lie about, Sasuke?" Naruto pressed.

"About what I think followed in the events of that night and about the kiss."

"I-I see. Well, that's okay. I lied to you too." Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, searching for the truth in his eyes. "I didn't come over to tell you what I remembered. I came over to ask you about what the kiss meant. I was worried I was hoping for a meaning that didn't exist."

Seeing the confession in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke leaned in and closed the gap between them. "It means exactly what you think." He said, as he placed his lips against the blonde's.

Shocked, Naruto didn't know how to react at first, but he quickly closed his eyes and began to kiss Sasuke back.

Feeling Sasuke's tongue lick around his lips, Naruto granted Sasuke passage into his mouth and they began a battle for dominance like none other.

Just as things were getting hot and heavy, Naruto broke the kiss, the need for air over powering his want of Sasuke.

His breathe was heavy and his face was bright red as his cobalt eyes darkened to a deep ocean blue. His lust and love were over taking him and he couldn't control what came out of his mouth next. "Sasuke, I want you so bad. Can we go to your house?" He asked before he could take it back.

Sasuke's coal eyes swirled with lust as the words left Naruto's mouth. He smirked menacingly as he stood up, pulling Naruto with him. "Hn. I was just thinking the same thing." He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto was mine, it definitely would only be popular with girls, with all the yaoi-ness :)

**Summary:** Naruto wakes up and is surprised by a raven haired boy sleeping next him. He feels pain in a place he shouldn't and no matter how hard he tries he can't remember the night before. Still wanna get drunk at the party next weekend? SasuNaru Yaoi.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Meaning boy x boy relationship. Some coarse language, OOCness and Lemony/ Limely goodness..

You have been warned :P.

**A/N:** To my lovely Beta, xHappyButtons, You are the best beta anyone con have. It barely took you a week to edit these chapters and you allowed me to get them out to the world faster. I'm glad to have had the chance to work with you!

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

Ch.5 Puzzle Completion

The Next Morning

Naruto rolled over to be greeted by the sleeping face of his best friend. He smiled. As he reacted out to stroke the boy's face his head suddenly began to pound. Immediately both his hands flew back to him and clutched his head. He moaned in pain as images began to float through his mind.

_Sasuke walked toward me and tripped on my old carpet. He landed on top of me and our lips met. It's like we have some sort of magnetism between our lips, since they always meet when we fall against one another. But just as quickly as our lips met, they parted once again as Sasuke jolted up, shocked by the contact. He stared at me, and I returned his glaze. "S'suke?" I tried to say his name but it came out weird from all the alcohol I had consumed earlier._

_Sasuke's face was bright red, whether it was from the alcohol or the kiss, I didn't know. But he was so cute, I had to smile. Sasuke must have thought the same thing because he leaned down again and kissed me with purpose this time. I broke the kiss when I needed some air and he took the chance to whisper in my ear. "Naruto," he said, "I love you. I love you so much and I want you. Won't you sleep with me?"_

_His words and breath sent a shiver down my back and I quickly nodded yes, afraid to miss out on such a great chance. He sucked on my pulse and carefully removed my top, throwing it to the side. I shook my head. "Not here," I said and pointed down the hall. "My bedroom is right around the corner._

_He nodded and leaned in kissing my lips chastely before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. He turned the knob on my door and pushed me inside. I stumbled in and regained balance just long enough to turn around and watch him shove me onto my bed. I winched as I hit it and he gave me an apologetic look. I smiled at him and tugged on his shirt. "Yours should come off too." I said then chuckled at him._

_He pulled his shirt over his head and I ogled at how beautiful his unscathed porcelain skin was. Noticing my astonishment at the sight of his body, Sasuke smirked, pride swimming in his eyes playfully. "Like what you see, Dobe?" He asked._

_I sharpened my gaze at him. "Whatever, Sasuke-teme." I replied, as I grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling him on top of me._

_He smirked down at me until I grabbed his face, pulling him into a battle for dominance once again. I could feel my erection throbbing and I knew it was time to move onto some more serious. I released my lips from his grip and began to trail feather like kiss down his neck and chest as I undid the button of his jeans. As I mouth trailed lower, I unzipped his jeans agonizingly slow. Meeting the end of the zipper and the lining of his boxers, I grabbed his pants on both sides and yanked his pants and boxers off in one shoot. His package bounced up and down as I let go of his pants and Sasuke let out a low moan from the friction. I smirked before I placed his large cock in mouth._

_I sucked slowly and moved my hand in rhythm with my mouth. Using my other hand, I held Sasuke's hips in place to prevent him from quickening the pace himself. I looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. They were darkened by lust; his face damp with sweet. His sweet moans rang in my ears and my erection throbbed harder. At this rate, I was going to cum in my pants._

_I released Sasuke's hip and began undoing my own pants. When I had finally liberated my own package I began jerking myself off. I moaned on to Sasuke's cock and felt it twinge with pleasure. I quicken the pace on both of us until my movements were jerky and uneven._

_Sasuke had placed a hand in my hair and now had his head tipped back in pleasure. "I-I'm coming!" He whispered loudly._

"_Me too!" I replied as white began to take over my vision. Our moans intertwined with each other as we came together, mine slightly muffed as Sasuke came in my mouth. I licked my lips to catch what had gotten away as I swallowed. I smiled up to my partner, letting on I was ready for what came next._

"-ruto!" I could faintly hear Sasuke calling me from somewhere. "Naruto! Naruto!" He shook my body roughly and I finally blinked away the memories that had invaded my brain.

I opened my eyes completely and looked at him. He sighed, relief written all over his face. "What happened? You were holding your head and moaning." He asked me, with a very concerned look.

"Sorry." I said and rubbed at the back of my neck. "All the memories came flooding back when I woke up and it gave me a headache. He-he."

"Hn." He said and got up. "I'll get you an Advil then. You should lie down for awhile."

I looked at him, surprised. "You aren't going to ask me what I remembered?" I asked him, stunned.

"No. I remembered this morning too." He smirked at me, then disappeared into the washroom.

"Oh." I replied and got comfy. "Hey Sasuke!" I called, and he poked his head out. "Does this mean we're dating?" I asked, barely peaking my head out from behind the covers.

"Hn. Usaratonkachi." He replied and went back to work.

I smiled. I'm glad we had that one weird night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to all my lovely readers who have come this far with me. :) I hope to see you at some of my other stories as well. Also, to all the people who took the time to review on a chapter (or all of them) thank you so much! Your reviews really made me want to write more. It's thanks to you that I have another story almost completed.

P.S - If you want me to write an epilogue PM me with an idea and I'll do it :)


End file.
